


Nothin' Like Us 'Cept Us

by Monobear



Series: Lastverse Series [3]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Cute Kids, Gen, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 09:42:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2543039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monobear/pseuds/Monobear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was surprising to see the groups of children darting to and fro, considering there were so many - but even more surprising when some of them were dressed like you. (Happy Halloween!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothin' Like Us 'Cept Us

Today was apparently an important holiday in Terran culture. Apparently, so far as Quill was describing it - it seemed like nothing more than an excuse for those involved to stuff their faces with sweets. Not that that was a bad idea, as all had agreed upon. But the idea of little baby Terrans running around and screaming for candy was a terrifying one, and this led to mild regret when Quill came up with the idea of popping back onto Terra for the Halloween season. Seeing his excitement, no one exactly had the courage to deny it to him - besides, Terran sweets.

And then they discovered that they all had to not just be there, oh no, to _truly_ celebrate Halloween...you had to be in a costume. Everyone had to be some variant of pop culture or mythological creature, and most thought the whole idea was fun and amusing, at least for one night. One night where they had to dress up like idiots. Of course, they were allowed to pick out their own costumes, but--

"...All of these are dumb." Rocket frowned. "--And if one of you jackasses makes a remark about me having to wear childrens size, I will end you."

"But the child costumes are the cute--"

"--You're not excused from the part where I potentially kill you, Star-Dork."

"Pssh. Lighten up! I mean, we can always go back to the previous costume idea..."

Rocket cringed from inside the other room. "And have me sit on your shoulder and constantly go 'piiika pika'? Hell no."

"Aww, c'mon, you'd be the best Pikachu!" 

"No. I hardly even believe you've convinced me into this."

"It really does help that I'm a flarking genius when it comes to improvisation."

"Don't flatter yourself." It was only a few minutes later that Rocket reluctantly stepped out, a slight grimace plastered on his face - which was partially obscured by an eyepatch and a fake scar - and, most notably, he had a quite convincing looking robotic arm. "...There, happy?"

"Very." Quill smirked, leaning against a wall. "It helps that you're supposed to be angry all the time, anyway."

"Bite me."

"Is that an invitation?"

"....." Rocket blinked once in surprise - still not entirely used to that - then snorted. "Yeah, no, as much fun as that sounds, the others are waiting, and I'm pretty certain that they wouldn't be pleased that we abandoned them to go fuck."

"--They wouldn't be pleased, but they also wouldn't be surprised."

"Well, yeah. Anyway, aren't I supposed to be the leader, or sommat?" 

"Yep." In case you haven't guessed it, they'd all eventually settled on costumes from a Terran 'webcomic' known as Homestuck (that apparently was very emotionally driven. From what Quill and Drax could report, yes, it tore your heart apart brutally. Worse than Harry Potter. But it was long and Groot, Gamora, and Rocket were only barely through the first half.) The team had agreed due to the number match - and plus, it wasn't as humiliating as the other possibilities.

Rocket took to the main room of the Milano, Quill following after. "Alright! Midnight Crew, report! Clubs Deuce--?" 

Groot waved from his small pot, wearing a tiny fedora, a tiny jacket with a clover on it and holding a tiny branch made out to look like a cane. "I am Groot!"

"Hearts Boxcars?"

Drax nodded, being dressed up identically to the others, minus the fact that his jacket had a heart on it. "Present."

"Diamonds Droog...that's me, yep. Aaaand Spades Slick?"

Rocket sighed. "Yep, right here."

"Alright! And our one extra, Snowman!" 

Gamora crossed her arms. "That would be me, I assume?"

"You assume correctly! Okay -- that's done...alright! We've gotta get out there and live the Halloween night up!" 

"I am Groooot~ I am Groot~"

"I'm a night owl and a wise bird too~" Quill had opened the door, and Groot had begun attempting to hop out, his pot still surrounding him. Rocket rolled his eyes and picked the pot up, following after Quill. 

"Home with the milk in the mooorning~ singing the same old song~" It was essentially, at this point, Drax, Groot, and Quill letting their own immature sides show. Rocket and Gamora were not, Gamora looking mildly amused, and Rocket grimacing.

"Early to bed, and you'll miss all the fuuuunnn~" Quill was grinning, looking at Rocket, who let out a long sigh.

"...Bring your wife and trouble, it'll never trouble you..."

" ** _MAKE HER A MEMBER OF THE MIDNIGHT CREW~!_** " 

"...Can we not do that again? Ever?"

"Party poo--whoa." Quill abruptly jolted to a stop, blinking in surprise. The rest of the team paused, looking confused, until they noticed what he was looking at. 

Across the street, a group of 5 kids were staring at them in awe....and said kids were dressed up exactly as the Guardians themselves. There was a small brown-haired girl with her hair in a ponytail, big blue eyes with glasses and fake raccoon ears on her head (along with a tail and what looked to be a mimicry of Rocket's Guardian uniform), a taller blonde-haired girl with green body paint sprayed onto her, a boy in what looked to be Quill's Star-Lord mask and jacket, another boy (short and admittedly a bit chubby) dressed up as Drax, and the smallest girl of all, almost hidden behind the back of 'Rocket' - a black haired girl holding a branch and wearing leaves in her hair, along with another Guardian uniform - 'Groot'. 

Admittedly, it was hard to not recognize the Guardians even in disguise - after all, Rocket was pretty easy to pick out in a crowd for being exceedingly lifelike, in addition to Gamora being green, Groot being Groot, and Drax...well, he was too tall not to be seen. So it was probably a good idea to think that these kids knew exactly who they were. After a few seconds, Quill grinned, walking over and kneeling down to the other 'Star-Lord'. "Heya, Star-Lord. What's up? Done with your missions for tonight?" The boy gasped in surprise, pulling his mask up to reveal his green eyes and freckled face.

"Are you...really...?"

"Am I really what? You're Star-Lord, you should know this." The boy paused for a few minutes, then smiled instantly. 

"--Y...You really are...!" He cried out, instantly hugging onto Quill, who laughed. 

"Yep, but don't let me steal that from ya tonight!" 

The other Guardians were slightly still frozen, and the kids were discussing between themselves what exactly to do in this situation. Drax was the second to take the initiative, approaching his counterpart and extending a hand. "It is nice to meet you...although I did expect someone of a 'destroyer' title to be taller in person. Perhaps we can fix that." The boy blinked, then realized what he was offering and smiled eagerly, nodding. With that, Drax lifted the boy up onto one of his shoulders, the boy laughing excitedly the entire time. Gamora had taken to walking over to the girl and talking with her a bit...

Which left Groot and Rocket.

Rocket fidgeted - it was no secret that unlike his fiancé, he was no good with kids. At all. A gun-toting raccoon with a drinking problem is not someone you want around kids, and it immediately made him question why this little girl had chosen to dress up as him, of all people. Certainly it was because she had no other choice - the good members were taken and that left her with him as her only option unless she wanted to be left out, or something like that. Not willingly. Who'd want to be him on a night where you could be **_anyone?_**

"...Um...hi." 

The girl stood there for a few seconds, adjusting her glasses. "...You're...you're the real Rocket? You're not just someone in a really good costume?"

"Nothin' like me, 'cept me, kid....except you, I guess." Hearing that statement made the girl instantly run over, 'Groot' holding her hand cautiously. 

"--You're my favorite!" _What, why? Why did she_ \-- "You're smart, and have the best plans," -- _okay, yeah, maybe that was a valid thing_ \-- "and you're nice," -- _He'd deny that statement 'til the day he was dead, he was anything but nice._ "--And you saved everyone, and...wow, I'm r-really surprised you're really here..." 

In the meantime, 'Groot' had approached Groot. "...I am Groot?"

"We are Groot." Groot responded, creating an absolute look of adoration on the tiny girl's face. 

The whole experience was mystifying. As the kids went on to excitedly chatter about, the group of children had formed their own 'Mini-Guardians' due to none of them fitting in anywhere, either, and once they found out about the actual Guardians, they wanted to be just like them. Just. Like. Them. That was why Tyler (Quill), Josephine (Groot), Sienna (Rocket), Logan (Drax), and Sally (Gamora) had decided to start being heroes - not for fun or because they could, because it was what they SHOULD do. It was pretty impressive, to be entirely honest to their opinions. Quill was perhaps the most excited out of all of them, naming them the 'Jr. Guardians'. The kids couldn't be more thrilled, especially since they promised to drop by at least a few times a year. They'd walked with the group through their rest of trick or treating, and the kids had insisted that they got at least a bit of the candy, so why not.

A few hours later, the group finally got back to the Milano, a few sinking into seats in the main room. "So, do ya still hate Halloween, Rocket?" Quill smirked over at Rocket, who rolled his eyes. 

"....Well, no, not exactly..."

"See? Told ya it was fun. Besides, you got to meet...yourself."

"That girl wasn't...me. She was better than me."

"Not in her eyes."

"Then she must have piss-poor self esteem."

"...Rocket. In her eyes, you're her hero. You're who she looks up to. In her eyes, you're gold. And you're not gonna change that no matter how hard you try." This led to a few moments of silence before Rocket nodded.

"...I still think she should've picked someone better to aspire after, but...she picked me. Guess I've just gotta be the best I can for her."

"Now that's the spirit. Besides, you should already know that you're flarking gold in two peoples eyes, if not more."

"Who's the seco--" Quill stared at Rocket with an expression that read _'wow, really?'_ Rocket abruptly stopped, coughing, looking away no doubt to hide his mildly embarrassed and dumbfounded expression. "--...y-yeah, for you too, even if you're an idiot."

"That's code for 'I love you,' right?"

"....Yeah."

And perhaps then, everything was a little bit sweeter on Halloween.


End file.
